


Золото. Железо.

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2012 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо помогает Квинн справиться с последствиями аварии, но сама Квинн не считает, что достойна спасения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Золото

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн после 3х15, религиозная тематика, вольное обращение с библейскими цитатами в тексте.

Сидя на лестнице перед реабилитационным центром после сеанса физиотерапии, Джо делится с Квинн сладкими и сочными яблоками. Когда Харт, смеясь над какой-то шуткой, облизывает пальцы, Квинн необъяснимо хочется читать наизусть цитаты из Библии на его теле, легко касаясь вытатуированных строчек. Кажется, там есть что-то о «не введи во искушение», просто обязано быть.  
— Я знаю, что ты начала избегать Арти, — неожиданно меняет тему Джо, и Квинн тяжело вздыхает. — И даже не думай отпираться.  
— Это не очень-то приятно, когда тебе пытаются сказать, что ты можешь никогда не встать на ноги, не находишь? — честно отвечает она, потому что отпираться действительно бесполезно.  
— Он просто по-своему хочет помочь тебе, — пожимает плечами Харт, и от его взгляда слова «он не помог самому себе» застревают у Квинн в горле, и ей самой впору просить прощения и каяться, потому что Джо словно видит её мысли, знает, что в них нет ничего хорошего. Квинн вообще не понимает, почему он с ней возится: если раньше она была прилежной золотой девочкой, то сейчас от неё прежней осталась разве что покрытая трещинами позолота. — Зачем ты мыслишь плохое в своем сердце? — спрашивает Джо и после секундной паузы добавляет. — О себе в том числе. Ты не плохой человек, Квинн. Не думай, что ты плохой человек, — просит он, и в его устах это похоже на отпущение всех грехов.  
Квинн полна решимости: она должна танцевать на Национальных, должна войти в здание Йельского университета с высоко поднятой головой и на своих двоих, должна вступить в группу поддержки местной футбольной команды, но тренировки в центре по капле сцеживают, пьют из неё эту решимость.  
— Терпеливый удержится и после будет вознаграждён, помнишь? — спрашивает Джо. — Однажды ты встанешь и пойдешь, — уверенно утверждает он, но Квинн делает вид, что не слышит. — У тебя всё получится, — повторяет Харт, — сцена в Чикаго навсегда запомнит твои танцы, только не сдавайся.  
— У тебя красные глаза, — замечает Квинн невпопад, оставляя без ответа его заверения, потому что простым «спасибо» не выразить благодарность за всё то, что Джо для неё делает.  
— Не выспался, — слабо улыбается Харт. — Хочешь, отвезу тебя в парк?  
По ночам Джо молится, чтобы Квинн выздоровела, но Бог, как и сама Фабрей, остается глух к его мольбам.


	2. Железо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Больше всего Арти хотелось бы иметь железное сердце, потому что, когда он смотрит на Джо и Квинн, обычное весьма осложняет ему жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> религиозная тематика, вольное обращение с библейскими цитатами в тексте, отсылки к снятым (по словам очевидцев) сценам, но в итоге не вошедшим в эпизод 3х19.

Иногда Арти кажется, что Джо не чувствует ног — мелкие камешки не впиваются ему в стопы, шероховатость асфальта мягко облизывает ему пятки, неосторожные ученики не могут причинить ему боль, наткнувшись на него в коридорах, пёстрое море школьников расходится перед ним, уступая дорогу. Иногда Арти кажется, что Джо парит над землей, просто никто этого не замечает.  
Джо делает в качалке больше подходов, чем у Арти терпения, чтобы их подсчитывать, и — в самом-то деле — откуда у человека, до этого не посещавшего ни школу, ни спортивные заведения, столько силы? У Арти руки, словно железо, лишь потому что годы в инвалидной коляске дают о себе знать, превращая пандусы по всей Лайме из личных Эверестов в невысокие горки с детских площадок.   
Джо переживает за всех и удивленно округляет глаза каждый раз, когда слышит оскорбление, словно не понимает, в чем их смысл. У Арти же толстая шкура, потому что старшие классы не проходят бесследно, когда все считают тебя неудачником, и если постараться, можно даже игнорировать морозящий кожу слаш.  
Глаза Джо — его вера: он видит в людях больше, чем они сами в себе. Арти четырёхглаз, и порой замечает вещи, о которых не хотел бы знать. Например, ему бы совершенно точно не хотелось знать, какими взглядами обмениваются Квинн и Джо, думая, что все вокруг слепые или глупые.

На выпускной Квинн приходит с Финном, и Арти необъяснимо этому рад. Возможно, этот вечер будет не так уж плох, и, к тому же, всегда можно отвернуться от танцующих Фабрей и Харта, но на что он никак не рассчитывает — так это на то, что Квинн встанет. Сама. Прямо на сцене. Она опирается на Сантану, и Джо в зале не может отвести от неё сияющих глаз.   
На Арти он даже не смотрит.   
Под аккомпанемент шёпотков о чуде — "она была увечной и стала здоровой" — Арти подъезжает к столику с пуншем. Его личное прошлогоднее рождественское чудо подарило ему возможность ходить, но не чувствовать, механически передвигаться в такт музыке, точно робот, но не танцевать, в то время, как Квинн снова может ощущать землю под ногами. Арти залпом выпивает стакан пунша и закашливается от того, как неожиданно красная жидкость обжигает горло. Похоже, Пакерман в этом году постарался на славу и таки сумел добавить алкоголь в напиток прямо под носом у тренера Сильвестр. В голове что-то щёлкает, когда Арти видит, как Джо пробирается к нему сквозь толпу. Он заранее ожидает извинений, потому что это очень в духе Джо, да чего угодно ожидает, но только не виноватого взгляда, неуверенно протянутой руки и предложения потанцевать.  
— Невозможно всех спасти, ты же знаешь, — произносит Арти спустя какое-то время, пока Джо осторожно кружит его под музыку. Арти так бы хотелось, чтобы его собственные слова были ложью, но он говорит правду, и Джо прерывает танец, преклоняя перед ним колени, прижимаясь лбом к его ногам, и Абрамс мягко перебирает дреды, названные в честь библейских книг, и его «Тише, тише, поднимайся, ты же можешь» звучит, словно молитва.


End file.
